


Kiss prompt: What?/Nothing.

by sshysmm



Category: And Then We Danced (2019)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: "What?"/"Nothing." is their love language no I will not be taking criticism.Prompt from a list of kiss prompts:17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.This was my first go at writing them I think? Scene fill at the vineyard on the second night - post-sex clean-up and messing around fluff.
Relationships: Merab Lominadze/Irakli (And Then We Danced)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kiss prompt: What?/Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinaceina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinaceina/gifts).



Afterwards, they crept through the orange light to the tap set in the wall behind the winery. There were leaves caught on Irakli’s t-shirt and jogging bottoms and Merab laughed and plucked at them, swiping at the dry foliage, pulling at Irakli’s hand to make him stop and stand still, doing all he could to prolong the time spent outside.

Irakli let him do so, his expression full of dazed forbearance. “What?” he chuckled at Merab’s grin.

Merab bit his lip and shrugged coyly. “Nothing…” he reached out and stroked another leaf free of the fabric of Irakli’s jogging bottoms, letting his palm settle and then slide over the fabric, following the warm curve of Irakli’s hip beneath it, reaching around to softer flesh.

It won him another of Irakli’s wide-eyed, appreciative looks and Merab swayed forwards, hips first, looking up at Irakli with his whole being offered up in his smile.

Irakli let out a nervous laugh and deflected the gesture, sliding his hands over Merab’s before carefully removing them and turning to the tap.

Merab watched him clean himself up, taking in every detail of Irakli’s body in the shadow of the barn – he seemed paler than he had up close, behind the kvevri. He was contoured by contrasts, the muscles in his legs and the hair on his chest drawing lines over skin that Merab knew was soft and warm, even though out here, away from the porch lights, everything seemed cooler.

Irakli pulled his clothes back on with a sound of relief. He shivered and looked at Merab looking at him. “Don’t you get cold at all?”

Merab plunged his own hands beneath the chill water from the tap and gasped at the sensation. “It’s refreshing,” he said defiantly.

It was, but it also made the night air bite deeper into his body. He didn’t really want to clean the smell of Irakli away, but he let the water take some of the sticky feeling from his skin.

He shook his hands to knock excess liquid from them and determined that he would get one more kiss before they had to return to the house.

Leaning against the wall of the building, Irakli watched him approach with a small smile. He let Merab come close and he bent to the kiss, keeping their bodies in the shadow of the winery, keeping the cold skin of his hands on the fabric of Merab’s boxers or twined in Merab’s hair.

Merab had fewer compunctions, and wanted, recklessly, to make Irakli laugh once more. Another _once more_ , before they had to go back.

He wove his hands beneath the hem of Irakli’s t-shirt and covered Irakli’s hot skin with his water-cold fingers.

“ _Shit_!” Irakli squawked, breaking free of the kiss to face Merab’s playful grin.

It worked: he laughed, and he folded his arms over his t-shirt, pressing Merab’s hands against his body and holding them there as he shook his head down at him.

“What?” Merab tried to sound innocent.

Irakli hissed a sound of exasperated amusement out through his teeth. “Nothing,” he said, and kissed him again. Just once more.


End file.
